Iron Bars
by NatureKidMusician132
Summary: Matthew Williams has just been sentenced to one of the most horrifying prison of all. But he's not alone thanks to a certain albino and his gang. PrussaxCanada! Don't like Yaoi then don't read.
1. Locked up

**Locked up**

_Hey guys this my first story and I can't wait to hear what you guys think! I do NOT own any of the Hetalia characters they belong to the rightful owner in Japan. _

Today was not his day.

There he was Matthew Williams.

On his way to jail.

…..

How could this happen?

Well for starters, our dear sweet Matthew committed a crime, not just any crime though.

**Murder**

You see the victim turned out to be a close person to our main character but sadly he died.

So now we have a guilty Matthew on his way down to one of the nastiest prisons they have here in America.

W.C.P.

Which stands for World Criminals Prison.

Matthew cringed as the black gates creaked with entry as the car he was in drove closer to the building.

"oh Maple..." Matthew whimpered and soon he was out the car and force into the prison.

An elderly man with muscles and many scars greeted them inside.

Welcome lad!" The man said to the Canadian as Matthew was now dressed out of civil clothes and into prison clothes. "It brings me joy to see a new face in my ward. Its been a long since the last one came." The man seemed to bring Matthew not at ease and it caused him a worry a bit. But he said nothing.

The man ushered him to the back of the building where more men just like the warden were carrying guns and weapons.

"You'll find here that everybody who comes here, _stays_ here. There hasn't been a single breakout in my years of running this place." Although Matthew looked on, he could tell that some of the other prisoners were eying on him, knowing that he was fresh meat.

Soon they stopped at a cell with two others in there one sleeping and the other reading a book.

Matthew watched with interest to see if they noticed their arrival. To him they didn't which was fine but to the warden...

All of a sudden an iron baton was banging at the bars causing the sleeping man to jump and fell and the other to look up.

"Hey maggots!" The warden cried out opening the iron bar door, "New cell mate! Treat him nice and care and all other crap..." shoving Matthew inside the warden then close the door and leaned in. "I mean what I said before kid, people come in, but they don't come out." With he barked with laughter and strolled away leaving Matthew alone with the other two.

Matthew caustically looked behind him hoping that the others were back to what they were doing before but sadly the two faces with now looking at him.

"Um..." Matthew had no idea what to say... "Hi?"

The one reading with the book chuckled while the other groaned with boredom.

"Great..." The bored man drawled out "We have a bitch in our hands."

Matthew frowned at the comment but the other man smacked the first for it.

"Now Lovino be nice!" The man said while Lovino glared at the elder with annoyance but he continued.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland this is temper-loud mouth is my best friend Lovino Vargas." The Italian gave him a wave to which Matthew sent one back. Arthur looked at the boy again. "Now tell me chap, whats your name?"

Matthew was reluctant at first but said "Matthew Williams sir" The politeness at the end cause they other two men to laugh. Hard.

"Hahahaha you fucking think that this dick is the boss around here?" Lovino laughed clutching his sides and almost rolling other. Arthur was the same but kept his stance. Matthew blushed embarrassed that he screwed up on his first day. Arthur and Lovino sensed and calmed down after a while. Arthur noticed on how badly the boy was shaking and went into father mode. Lovino rolled his eyes and answered.

"Matthew come on now we didn't mean it. Look kid, the boss of this place is either the warden when he's around or the Bad Touch fucking idiot Trio." Arthur chuckled at the comment and joined in. "Yeah here in this prison, the criminals run the joint its the guards that keep us in line or so they say." Instantly Matthew went from being embarrassed to relief. "is everyone as nice as you?" Lovino quickly turned to the younger boy and glared at him. "What the hell's that supposed to mean? We may look nice but I can slit your throat within a second. Arthur," He pointed at the said man, "Can torture you can make you wish you were dead. Just because we like you doesn't mean that we like everybody" Arthur joined in "That's right lad, you can't go around here acting like innocent because there are people here who would kill you in a blink of an eye-"

"Or becomes somebody's bitch" Lovino finished looking away from them. Matthew stood frozen and slowly looked at the two killers. "Does this mean I'm a dead man?"

"Well right now cause you are a new face but...if you stick with us you'll be fine." Arthur answered sitting down at his bed. "Come hang with us kid, and you'll be better off." Lovino encouraged standing up and leaning against the bars. Matthew looked at the two men, then at the other cells pasted Lovino's back. Matthew didn't want to face the other criminals alone.

"Ok ill join you." Arthur's face turned from uncertainly to grinning.

"wonderful! For a minute there I thought you were going to say no."

Lovino rolled his eyes and was about to say something when a scream erupted from the walls of the prison. Matthew shot up frightened on what that sound was. Arthur grimaced and opened his arms up to the boy. Matthew at first wasn't sure but accepted the kindness and soon buried his head into the British's chest. Lovino turned away from the sound and looked over at the newcomer. "Listen Matthew , they say that this is the best prison but inside these walls is hell. Break a rule and you meet electric shock therapy." Matthew at this point was a bit confused on what he said but decided not to push it.

The rest of the morning was spent just hanging around talking to each other to see what dislikes, likes, favorites and so forth that they have. By the time this was through a buzzing sound came from the intercom and the iron gates opened by themselves.

"Lunch Time! Then 3 hour recces!" a voice broke through the intercom just as the inmates started to crowd to the lunchroom. Matthew followed Lovino and Arthur while trying to put on a brave face. By the time they reached the lunchroom almost everybody was either getting food or sitting down. Arthur walked off to get a table while the other two went to get food.

"H-Hey Lovino?" Matthew asked grabbing a tray.

"What."

Lovino growled watching fat man-ladies glob down food-like things on the trays. Picking up his full tray Matthew ran up to Lovino and kept close. "has anyone here died in prison before?"

Lovino looked at him oddly before sitting down once they reached the table and Arthur left for food. "Besides those that are here for life than...yeah we'd fights that ended with both guys dead on the ground." Matthew paled a bit and started to pick at his food. Suddenly a rough hand landed down in front of the table between the two inmates. Looking up Matthew saw an orange hair boy with black lines and a nasty look. "Oi! Lovino! This here's our table bitch!" Lovino glared at the interrupting man before replying "Fuck off Joe! No fatasses allowed!" "Joe" growled grabbing Lovino's jumpsuit and pulling him up to his feet. Lovino reeled back a fist and landed a blow onto the other man. Joe stumbled back and watched as Matthew helped Lovino to his feet. "So another bitch huh? Didn't know we had fresh meat!" Just as Joe was about to take a step forward a hand collided with his face once again. This time it sended the man back to the doors. Matthew stared as a tan man with emerald eyes stood where the giant was before. "Lo siseno but it seems as though you were feeling up what was mine." Joe groaned and fell back as his gang tried to wake him up. Matthew looked at the tan man before turning to see Lovino's reaction who had become quiet. "L-lovino?" Matthew questioned and watched as the said man stomped up to the tan man and punched him in the stomach. "Bastardo! Took you long enough!" The man chuckled and draped an arm over Lovino's shoulders. "Ah mi amor you always have a strong hand." Than he doubled over in pain and slowly walked to the table. Matthew sat down and this time Lovino sat next to the stranger. "idiot say hello!" Lovino demanded "Any where are the other bastards!" The tan man grinned once recovering from the pain and laughed. "don't Lovi~ Francis and Gilbert will be here in a bit." As soon as he said that Arthur came back with food and another person. "Sorry about that mates but a frog blocked my path in getting this 'nutritious' crap." The other man took offensive at this comment and replied. "But zet was not my fault you were defensive as always mon lapin." Matthew was surprised at the pale blond man knew french as well but felt sorry from him as Arthur started beating the crap out of him. Lovino rolled his eyes and started to interlock fingers with the tan man beside him. "Antonio, Fuck-face Francis, this is Matthew. Treat him nice damn fuckers" Antonio eyes glistened like his smile and waved "Hola" as the now damaged man replied with a "Bonjour" Matthew waved back and looked around at the table. "So you guys are boyfriends?" Lovino scoffed and quickly nodded "Unfortunately" Antonio cried out though. "Aw Lovi your so mean! Of course we are! Everyone but Gilbert have boyfriends cause he thinks its 'uncool; to be tied down." Arthur blushed and agreed. Matthew giggled obvious at his friends shyness and wondered what had happened to this 'Gilbert'. As soon as his thought this a burst of doors flew open along with a whit albino man strolling along as if he wasn't in prison. "Look out losers!" he gloated "The Awesome me has arrived!" Matthew could only stare and get caught in his eyes as they were fire red and suddenly his heart started to pound as the man walked closer to him. "Hey you! Blondie!" Matthew looked up and gasped that the gorgeous man was now in his face. "You're in the most AWESOME most seat that only the AWESOME ME could sit at." Matthew faced turn seven shades red and quickly stood up to give the man his seat. Francis chuckled or 'ohonononon at him and stood to walk over to the two. "Bonjour Gilbert you missed an exciting early lunch for you see we have a new face here!"

"Si Gilbert and he muy lindo!" Antonio cried out slipping arms around the middle man's shoulders. Gilbert seemed unfazed and looked at the smaller man still in front of him. Matthew stood still unsure on how this would turn out. A cleared throat interrupted the four and they looked at Arthur and Lovino both glaring at their respective partners. "Hello bastards! You're fucking faces are scaring Matthew!" Arthur nodding helping the Canadian sit down where he was before. "That's rights you idiots now Matthew that prick is Gilbert. Gilbert be your 'awesome' self and show some manners!" Gilbert laughed at this and sat next to the poor boy before slapping a hand down his back. "Whatever you brit! Fine!" The albino looked at the Canadian and stuck out a thumb towards himself. "My awesome name is Gilbert Weillschmidt! At your service birdie!" Matthew shook the extended hand and went back to his lunch. Throughout lunch Matthew ate and listened to various conversations at the table but somehow couldn't keep his eyes off the five of them. Curious as he was Matthew will have to be more cautious now that he is locked up. For unexpected danger lies ahead for him.

**Whew! -Wipes forehead- I can't tell you how long I've been writing this. But there always room for improvement! **

**Muy Lindo- very cute**

**Bonjour- Hello **

**Si- yes**

**Hola- Hello**

**I may have left some out by accident but I think I got all of the different languages on here. Anyway till next time! Ciao~ **


	2. Ponder in the Bar Cells

_Hey Guys Its me again! I'm still getting use to this account but I can't wait to hear what you guys think!Please leave a review if you like~ Remember all characters in this story do NOT belong to me! Only the Imaginary prison, warden, and guards._

** Ponder in the Cell Bars**

Recess went by and soon all of the cellmates were back in their cells. Matthew laid on his bed listening to his roommates discuss about their day and other things. It seemed to him that hours felt like months here, which caused the Canadian some worry. Matthew bit his lip lost in thought when suddenly Lovino started to bang on his bed.

"Oi! Get your dumb-ass head out of the clouds!" Matthew looked down at the Italian and wondered what he did wrong this time. Arthur walked closer to the other two and placed a hand on the youngsters shoulder.

"Come on, at this time we go to a therapy session." Matthew nodded in understanding and followed the two out of the cell. A couple of minutes later, Matthew was already sitting in a chair looking around the circle that contain other prisoners. On his left were Lovino, Antonio, and a few random people. Across from him was Arthur, Francis being Francis and another person, then at his right was Gilbert who showed up on time for once and Joe.

Matthew cringed as the orange-haired guy kept eyeing him down. Besides him, everybody else ignored the new prisoner. The poor Canadian felt violated by the stares coming from the larger man.

"Alright class!" The consular Mrs. Sarah announced clasping her brown hands together. "Today we are paring up again so go find your partner and talk about your day." Matthew looked around already seeing his friends pared up with their partners. Matthew realized that they were two people besides him that didn't have any partners as well.

Joe and Gilbert.

"Oh maple..." Matthew whispered as Joe made his way towards the blonde. Matthew wanted to run and hide but remembered that he would look vulnerable and would become a bitch (as Lovino put it) very quickly. So Matthew gave Joe his best glare and put on a brave face when the later came up to him.

"Hey there~" Joe started leaning a bit to get a better look. "Wanna be my partner?" His jaundice eyes brightened and Matthew wanted to drop dead. But lucky someone noticed.

"Oi! Birdie! Your awesome presence is needed!" Matthew's faced blushed at the nickname recognizing the voice that spoke those words.

Gilbert.

Joe growled at the albino who had crept up on the blonde boy and wrapped his arms around the shoulders. Gilbert in response stuck out his tongue at the man and dragged the little blonde man away. Mrs Sarah then directed Joe to another room where a another person had no partner.

Matthew watched as the two left and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." He said looking back at Gilbert.

"I thought he was going to eat me over there." Gilbert shrugged and grabbed Lovino's seat.

"It's nothin' thought I helped out the newbie cause I'm AWESOME!" Matthew laughed and sat down as well.

"So do you have any idea what we are supposed to do?"

"Nope~" Gilbert replied flashing pearly white teeth in the Canadian attention. But that didn't stop him.

"Ok then so how long have you been here?" Matthew decided to start off with basic and see where this relationship goes.

"A long time, Antonio and Francis were newbies too with me and that's how we met."

"Oh I see! So you must you everybody here right?"

"Hell ya! The awesome me knows everyone without even trying because I AM AWESOME!"

This conversation went on for the rest of the hour that they were there and soon Matthew and the others were placed back in their cells.

Nightfall came and it was almost lights out. Matthew was about to climb into his bed when he heard communion out his cell.

"Hola! Sir can you please pass this to cell 1709 por favor?" Matthew looked through the bars and saw Antonio holding a note in his hands asking one of the guards. Matthew also realized that his roommates were quite familiar as well.

"Ohonononon come on amor~ surely you must know to never doubt love?"

"Kesesesese yeah you old fart! He won't stop unless you do it!"

The noise was impossible to tolerate and Matthew then climbed out of the bunk to walk up to the bars. Lovino and Arthur were leaning against them watching with interest.

"OI! BASTARD! WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT IT HAS TO BE IN A NOTE!"!"

"FRANCIS PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU STUPIED TWIT!"

Wandering what the commotion was about other cellmates began to listen in on the conversation.

Matthew's face turned 50 shades red for now everyone in the cell area was hearing what was being said.

"OHONONONONON I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WANTED A SHOW TOO~"

"YOU FROG! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THAT!"

Arthur glared and grabbed the cell bars and shook them with anger. If anyone didn't annoy him to the brink of death it was Francis.

Gilbert laughed and started to join in the craziness. Cupping his hands he shouted back at the cell where our three were.

"HEY BRIDE! KESESESE LOOKS WHO HAVING SEXUAL WITHDRAWAL!"

"SHUT IT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"uh guys?"

"WHOOOO SHOUT OUT IN CELL 1807!" a random prisoner exclaimed.

"LOVI! HI! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU MI AMOR!"

"IF THAT FATASS FUCKING GUARD DOESN'T KICK YOUR ASS THEN I WILL!"

"uh guys? Can we keep it down?" Matthew tried to resolve the situation but someone else already beat him to it. A loud bang interrupted the quarrel and the warden calmly walked through to the two cells.

Matthew watched as the warden lift his keys and opened the cell. His terrifying gaze send chills to the Canadian and shivered from the drop of temperature.

"Now," The warden said looking at the three, "I don't like disruption when it comes to my prison. And I think we all know what happens to those that do."

Lovino and Arthur said nothing as two guards came in and grabbed both their arms so the pair wouldn't escape. Matthew was shocked at the sudden reaction and hoped that nothing was going to happen to his friends. The warden jerked his head and the four left leaving only Matthew in the cell.

As the warden locked the gate shouts of protest and rage filled the halls and from what Matthew could tell, Arthur and Lovino weren't the only ones pulled out of their cell.

The Bad Touch Trio said nothing as the guards lead them outside of the cell hall. Catching the shy boy's eyes were Gilbert's who red eyes blazed more fire than ever before. But Matthew couldn't help but think that it wasn't directed at him.

The warden turned and gave the albino the same look and turned away again to face Matthew.

"Like I said before kid, no one can run a jail like I can." With that being said the warden left to reach

the metal doors that enter and exit the cell hall. Turning a heel the warden bellowed at the top of his lungs to give a clear message to the rest of the prisoners.

"IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, YOU'RE ALL GETTING THE SAME PUNISHMENT!" With that he walked out slamming the door behind him.

Matthew stood still for a long time, unsure of what was happening to his friends. As he turned into bed he could hear screams and howls from an unknown source. Placing both hands over his ears, Matthew silently hoped that those screams didn't belong to his newly made friends. This event lasted all throughout the night but somehow Matthew drifted off to the darkness only to wake up again early dawn.

**Alright guys here's ch.2! Things are getting heated up in prison! What was in the note? Why does the warden seem so sadistic? What's Gilbert's problem? Find out later on in "Iron Bars"**

**If you want you can leave a comment below and let me know what you guys think! If not then that's ok!**

**Lovino- What the fuck do you mean that's ok!**

**Me- Well I'm not going to force them if they don't want too.**

**Arthur- Honestly Lovino, learn some manners**

**Lovino- Shut it brit!**

**Arthur- Hey!**

**Me- Alright boys enough! Playtime's over! **

**Me- Anyway ill see you soon! **


	3. Question that remain unanswered

_Hey there guys! I checked my view count to see how many have read this story. _

_And...I'm so HAPPY! _

_This is the first time I had many people look at my work! _

_Ga I want to hug you all! _

_So here is Ch. 3 of Iron Bars! From hear on out the rest of the chapters will be longer than the first too were. A LOT longer. _

_And thank you guys for the reviews!_

_On with the story!_

**Questioning Minds...Suspicious people**

_ A two story house stood proudly in a quiet neighborhood. A young man around the age of 20 walks caustically towards the steps. Reaching out he knocks on the door, and it opens to reveal- _

Nothing.

Matthew woke up in cold sweat before his dream could go on. But luckily it was dawn and he is still alone.

Matthew groans at the thought of his friends in an unfortunate state. It has been a week since he has last seen them. Quickly as he can, Matthew jumps from the bed and gets ready to go about on his day. While dressed and brushing his teeth Matthew thinks about the week's pasted events.

His dream, Gilbert's eyes, the screams at night, the warden's smile...

He shudders.

Soon as he was finished Matthew decides to sit on his bed and wait for the intercom to come on and announce the time for breakfast.

Matthew drags himself down the cafeteria along with the other inmates. Once through the doors, Matthew looks around and sees that all the tables were filled this time. Groaning Matthew goes in line and thinks on where to sit for breakfast.

_Maybe I can save some food for the others..._This thought pondered the Canadian as he got his tray. Able to find a spot under the stairs Matthew silently eats his breakfast. Just as he was about to drink the liquid that was in a cup in front of him, Matthew soon heard other inmates surrounding him talking quietly about last nights events.

"Man did you hear what the warden did?"

"I knew we had them here but I thought it was over packed?"

"I know! We better not get screwed over like that or-"

"I hate going in there! It's horrible!"

"Shut it Mike! And keep your voice down!"

"Why? Everyone knows where those five are!"

"Yeah but still...the warden here will do anything to get us-"

"Shh! Here he comes!"

Matthew darted his eyes and like the inmates said there was the warden. But he wasn't alone. Dressed in shackles and wearing his jumpsuit was none other than.

"Gilbert..." Matthew whispered surprised at the man's apperance. Looking around the albino quickly caught notice of the Canadian and was about to run over. But the warden held him back.

Matthew was slightly confused but caught on quickly when the warden saw him. The warden lifted up a whistle and blew into it causing some prisoners to clutch their ears and most to cringe.

"Now," The warden began dropping the whistle and letting it fall on his neck, "Last night's disruption not only caused me to go to full measures but to also to repeat the rules. Gilbert here as you all know offered so nicely to demonstrate.

With the snap of his fingers, the warden step out of the way to let three guards circle around the albino. Gilbert looked at Matthew again and began to smirk.

"Just to let you losers know..." Gilbert started making the warden turn around, then lifting his head up towards the ceiling Gilbert bellowed,

"MY AWESOME PRESENCE IS BETTER THAN YOUR FATASSES! KESESESE!" Gilbert laughed as the warden stood there with an emotionless smile. But Matthew could see a tiny bit of anger.

"Let him have it boys." With that the guards lashed out on Gilbert and Matthew could only watch as Gilbert received blows. Finally after a few bear-breaking minutes the warden called off the guards and walked away. There was Gilbert lying on the floor with cuts and bruises from him. The warden turned and looked at the crowd.

"Lets all play nice ok?" He then gazed his cold eyes at Matthew "I'll check up on you again, so be aware maggots!" He left and everyone that once stood still slowly went back to what they were doing. Matthew raced up to Gilbert and helped him up.

"ugh...thanks Mattie." Matthew led Gilbert to were he was and started to rip up some of his jumpsuit.

"uh...kid what are you doing?" Matthew ignored him and once ripping the last strip, the Canadian started to wrap some of the albino's open cuts.

"You don't want these to get infected how eh?" Mattie said strapping down firmly. Gilbert could only watch.

"Hey...how do you know-"

"First aid?" Mattie finished, then looking up he smiled "I have a brother that always gets hurt, I would patch him up whenever he gets hurt." Thinking back on his family made Matthew stop smiling. Gilbert saw this and decided to swoop in.

"So is this person awesome as me? What's his name?" Matthew rolled his eyes playfully and replied back.

"He likes to think he is but his name's Alfred." Gilbert nodded and took Matthew's abandoned plate and started to eat. Matthew glared at the Albino.

"You're welcome..." Gilbert replied with what was 'thank you' but all came out was muffled mouth filled with food.

After a while, the inmates were then let outside for the recess. Gilbert and Matthew walked along the courtyard watching others exercise, talk, and get into heated arguements. Matthew looked above as the 50-foot high fence was decorated with nasty barbed wire. Guards stood and often walked in the watch tower that were positioned at the corners of the prison. Staring straight back Matthew blames himself for getting him here in the first place. Speaking of which...

"Hey Gilbert," Matthew stops the duo and looks at him. "What happened to you guys? Last night, I heard-"

"Screams ja I know you're not the only one." Gilbert interrupts, but quickly speaks again. "Sorry birdie but just be lucky that you're invisible or else you would've been in the same spot as we were last night."

Matthew looked on with curiously and pressed on. "Where _were_ you guys?" Gilbert sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. Gazing at Matthew's face, the albino quietly said "In the lock."

"In where?"

"A place were no one wants to be in," Gilbert continued, "You are in a 8 by 5 cell, just you and it's dark and terrifying. The Lock is in a wing where the messed up criminals go. You're in your cell 23 hours a day, one shower a week, and listening to the craziness that other inmates do. Its the one place where no one, I repeat **no one** wants to go."

Matthew was shocked and couldn't say anything at all for a little while, when he can though all he asked was " How did you keep sane?" Gilbert scoffed and narrowed his eyes " When you go in there the first time, all the sanity that you had before is gone. People in there that are here for life, they scream, and they won't stop screaming till their voices are raw. If they are being a nuisance to the staff then they're dragged out and placed in-

"The electric shock therapy." Matthew finishes not making any eye contact. "Lovino and Arthur told me about it." Gilbert nodded and continued " Anyway, when you're let out you make sure that you do end up back in there. Ever." Matthew nodded now understanding the punishment but then something pops into his mind.

"Gilbert if you were let why aren't the others with you?" Gilbert laughs nervously and replies

"Gets the Warden placed them somewhere else." Matthew glared at the other and narrowed his eyes.

"Gilbert where _are _they?"

"Aw come on Mattie it's-"

"If you were let out then why weren't the others with you?"

"That's not you're-"

"If you say 'that's not my concern' then I'll-" Matthew knew he crossed a line judging by the look and Gilbert's face when the conversation got very heated.

"You'll what?" Gilbert yelled leaning into the other's face. "Just because you're new doesn't mean you have to but in on everyone's lives! No one CARES what the hell happens to you anyway! If I were you then I suggest to BUTT OUT and MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS!" Gilbert stood there panting as he finished his rant. By then some people were looking over to see what would happen next.

Matthew stood there in shock as he didn't want the albino to snap. Gilbert's breathing had return to normal and looked at Matthew again. Scoffing he turned and stormed away leaving the Canadian behind. This time however Matthew didn't look back.

Later on in therapy, Matthew was stuck not having a partner again and this time nobody cared. Matthew sighed as he leaned back in his chair watching other people laugh, joke, cry, and yelled at their problems and thoughts. Gilbert was a prime example in not caring or so Matthew thought for the red-eye man was having a good old time with other inmates. Fixing his eyes on the floor Matthew slowly drifts into a daydream, not even noticing a hand landing on his back.

Startled Matthew looks and sees it was Joe, the man that was causing his friends trouble before. Before Matthew could say anything Joe covered his mouth and drags him away. Eyes widening Matthew muffled screams were not by anyone, not even the people that were sitting in front of him. Joe carried him to the bathrooms. Matthew was scared and unsure of what was going on. But his mind was telling him to run. Matthew started to get up but Joe being 10 times stronger held him down placed a blindfold over his eyes. Now Matthew realizes what was going on.

"No," Matthew quivered "You wouldn't-"

Joe smirked and soon Matthew felt rough binds that will blister his skin for sure of placed there long enough.

"Why shouldn't I? Gilbert's not here to help his bitch no more!" With that Matthew felt his clothes rip apart and by now Matthew tried to struggle, kick, shove, scream, to do anything that wouldn't get him out of here. Suddenly Matthew felt a hard smack and he was sent to a still mode. Joe tisked and soon placed a gag rope on the Canadian.

"No one is going to hear you. So stop trying to get away cause you won't." With that he began his preparation and Matthew felt like a rag doll. The kicks, punches, throws, bangs, everything that Joe did was felt upon Matthew. Matthew wanted to close his eyes and wish it were a dream. Matthew could feel the nails that tore up his skins and the tight grip that the other was using. Tears poured out of his eyes and Matthew wished that he were dead.

But something happened. The next thing Matthew knew there was a sudden still and the weight was out of him. _What? _Matthew thought and was shocked that he could hear the struggles and what sounded like a fist-fight between what sounded like two men. _No way, _Matthew thought _Someone heard. _Then a pair of footsteps left and Matthew's heart stopped. _What if he scared the guy away! Oh maple..._

Then something strange happened.

A large object was placed around him

Then a pinch and a warm substance filled his arm.

"Hey Birdie, you're gonna be alright." the voice said to him. Lifting up the blindfold and from what Matthew could now see, it was a blurred out figure that looked like.

"Gilbert..." Those were the only were that Matthew said before fell into a deep slumber.

…...Hey line how are you?...

Matthew woke up in his cell but he wasn't the only one there. Lying on his bed Matthew began to remember what had happened to him yesterday.

"You ass! Next time you want to play hero, call some back up!" a woman's voice rang in his ears and Matthew looked over to see a brown-hair girl wearing a nurses outfit looming over Gilbert.

"Ah shut it you stupid bitch! Wasn't my fault!" A loud clang was heard and next thing Matthew saw was Gilbert lying on the ground groaning, while clutching his head.

"Yes it is Gilbert! Everyone knows that he's 'yours' so they are gonna do whatever it takes to break you down!"

"uh," Looking over the woman dropped her pan and rushed over to the younger boy.

"Oh hi dear! How do you feel?" Matthew looked past her shoulder seeing Gilbert still lay there with now a huge pan covering his head. The woman noticed and smiled.

"Oh don't worry about him! He's always gets his special treatment."

"SPECIAL!" Gilbert leaped up and pointed at the woman.

"You say that just so you can hurt me! Just because I'm awesome doesn't mean you have to beat me! And Matthew isn't 'mine' we're just friends!"

The woman's eyes showed a starry glimmer and suddenly pulled out another pan which was thrown back at the albino.

Woman: 2 Gilbert: 0

Matthew rolled his eyes and placed his attention back on the woman. "I'll be okay just sore miss..."

"Oh it's Elizaveta!"

"Or Bitch if you wanna know her real name" Gilbert piped in recieveing this time Elizaveta's fist.

Elizaveta: 3 Gilbert: still 0

Matthew sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well since I'm awake what time is it?" Elizaveta looked up.

"Almost midnight you were asleep for a few hours." Turning to leave, Matthew noticed that she wasn't alone. "Well I have to go, Mattie if you need me, I'm in the infirmary. Gilbert will show you were it is later. Ta ta!" She left with a guard following her.

Gilbert groaned and sat down on a bed next to Matthew's. "Well I'm sleeping this off."

Nodding Matthew turning over and started at the blank wall in front of him. Neither one said a word until Gilbert couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"Listen Matthew...I-"

"I'm sorry"

Gilbert paused and watched as Matthew turned over "I'm sorry for causing this mess. I'm sorry _your_ friends are in lock-down because of me." Gilbert shooked his head and chuckled

"Mattie I'm the one that's sorry, your too awesome not to be a burden but NOT as awesome as me okay?"

Matthew laughed quietly "So I guess we have forgiven each other"

Gilbert agreed "Yeah, and don't worry about Joe now."

"..."

"Mattie?"

"zzzzzz" Rising his head Gilbert saw that the Canadian had feel asleep. Turning over Gilbert too drifted off to dreamland.

**Whew sorry about the long wait guys! Been lazy here and trying to go back to the gym and get up and i'm trying to spend some more time with my sister before she goes to collage.**

**So i'll see you guys in the next chapter~ Ciao!**


	4. Left Behind

_Hey Guys it's me again! Here's ch.4! If you want to leave a review then be my guest! I'll be a little slow in updating because I'm trying to stretch this story out to 20 chapters or so if I can. _

_Anyway see you at the bottom!_

Left Behind

The past few days seem like a blur to Matthew. For one thing the others in their group finally came back. But when Matthew asked what happened Lovino seemed very defensive and refusing to talk to anybody. Matthew could still remember what happened this morning.

_This morning _

_Matthew and Gilbert were back in their respective cells and were just like the rest of the prisoners, waking up. Suddenly the doors slammed open. Rushing to the bars, Matthew saw that the warden was leading a couple of people. Being where Matthew cell was, it was hard for him to get a good look at who was down there. But when they got closer, well the excitement was very noticeable._

"_HEY TONI! FRANCIS! YOUR BACK!" Gilbert yelled as he tried to glomp his pals but glomping the cell bars was all he can do. Matthew wondered if those two were out then Lovino and Arthur must be two. When the guards got to his cell sure enough his question was answered._

"_Arthur! Lovino!" Matthew stepped back as the guards opened his cells to let the two inmates in. Matthew hugged Arthur as he was in first. _

"_Hey kid! Sorry for leaving you like that." Matthew shrugged and went to go hug Lovino and he pushed him away._

"_Hey Mattie" Lovino went to his bed and pulled the covers over him. Matthew was concerned and looked over at Arthur for an answer. Arthur shrugged and replied "Just tired."_

_Matthew nodded and looked up above the high floor where the Bad Touch Trio was in, although he cannot see the cell he can sure hear them._

"_Ohononon I guess my beauty has made you smile today?"_

"_Oh hell no! My awesome presence makes everyone fall to their knees! Right Toni?"_

"_...Si" _

"_Oi! What's got you down man? Everyone can't be as awesome as me."_

"_i think that is not the problem Gil"_

"_Why not? The power of AWESOME can make anybody's day."_

"_Yes but you weren't in the lock for the last few days"_

"_Wha- What happened? What did they do to Antonio?"_

"_Not what they did love, what they showed him." _

_The cell went silent and Matthew heard no more throughout the morning._

Looking back now, Matthew somehow feels as if the warden may have something to do with what happened in the Lock. It was now lunch and Matthew deiced to save the table while Lovino and Arthur went to go get food. As they returned back, Matthew stood up to get his but was shoved back down. A pale hand pressed on his shoulder and placed a tray in front of him.

Looking over Matthew saw Gilbert with his cocky smile as always. "You're one of us know Mattie!"

Somehow that comment made Matthew happy and slightly terrified. But if he was in the group now, then it gets him the chance to understand them better. Arthur looked up and noticed the empty space in front of Gilbert.

"Where's your food?" Gilbert pulled out a plastic fork out of nowhere and landed down on Matthew's plate. "Right here~ I'm too awesome to get my own food so Bride and I are gonna share!" Arthur rolled his eyes and was about to scold the man when Matthew piped in.

"It's okay Arthur I don't mind"

"You know he'll keep mooching off of you while you're here with the rest of us..."

"But don't worry it won't last long." Matthew saw this as a chance to get back at Gilbert for stealing half of his tray. Looking over Matthew also noticed that Lovino had nothing in front of him either.

Grabbing the fork and ignoring Gilbert;s whines, Matthew shoved the plate towards the Italian.

"Here. Eat." Lovino glanced up at the younger and slowly brought his hand on the tray. Matthew felt happy at least helping Lovino but it was shatter when the other pushed it off the table landing with a _splat._

Lovino kept his gaze on him and placed his head on the table. "Fuck off"

The rest of the table was stunned at the action and Matthew couldn't help but feel it was his fault. Antonio however wrapped an arm around the Italian and tried to calm down the situation.

"Gracias Matthew but he doesn't feel like eating." Matthew nodded and the group left it at that.

Recess came and now all the inmates were out and about. Gilbert managed to drag the rest of the trio into some weight lifting while the others walked around.

Matthew yawned and stretched his arms as Lovino and Arthur silently walked on both sides of him. Arthur looked around and decided to break the awkward silence.

"So how have you been?" Matthew looked at the British man and back out on the field. "Ok, I think I managed to have people notice me, but I wish things could have been different."

"What do you mean?" Matthew then told them what had happened with Joe, Gilbert snapping at him, Matthew being beaten, then having Gilbert rescue him.

"- and then when he told me everything will be ok, I blacked out. Next thing I know Gilbert in our cell and didn't leave until the guards had to come in their and physically pull him out." Matthew finished turning his friends and waiting to see their reactions. The reaction was quite funny.

"Bloody hell! Really!"

"Aw Shit Mattie, we had no idea!" Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes. "But I'm okay now and lately everyone has been leaving me and Gilbert alone."

Suddenly Matthew was pulled down by a sweaty Gilbert along with Antonio and Francis. Arthur of course bashed Francis on the head while Shockley Lovino did nothing but rest his head on Antonio's shoulder blade. Wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist Gilbert looked at the group and showing a grin. "Hey time to hit the showers guys!"

In the showers Matthew always thought that they would have some privacy but not in prison. Matthew shuddered on the inside as naked men teleported from the shower room. Arthur along with Lovino did not comment on the fast moment but in all stories there is one person that has to be captain obvious.

"TELEAPORTING NAKED GUYS!" This meant the Bad Touch Trio

"Oi! Hey Francis why are you touching my awesome ass!"

"Hola amigos time to get clean~"

"Ohononon but your beauty causes me to touch~"

Oh and of course the other three turned around in time to see the Bad Touch Trio to run across them.

Naked.

Matthew turned 1800000 shades red.

That's a lot of shades.

Gilbert not noticing Matthew having a panic attack seeing many teleporting naked guys, went ahead and started bragging about his awesome five meters. Matthew didn't whether to hide or just die in the spot.

Decided on just getting it over with, Matthew goes to a shower head closer to Lovino and starts to bathe. Washing his body first was a main object so guiding the soap throughout his body and washing his private areas, it was time for him to rinse off and wash his hair. Looking over Matthew watched as Lovino slowly worked on to washing his hair and his body at the same time. Once the water hit the Italian's skin, Matthew's eyes widen at what he saw.

Bruises, scars, and faded cuts that decorated Lovino's body. Turning away fast Matthew rinsed out his hair and left the shower heads. While getting dressed, Matthew couldn't help but wonder how Lovino got those wounds. From being here all these years? The lock? The warden? Matthew didn't know.

Matthew sat down and waited for Lovino and Arthur to show up. When they did Lovino had his towel wrapped from his neck up (It was a really long towel) grabbed his clothes, and rushed towards the farthest place from the other two. Arthur shaked his head and started to get dressed in front of Matthew.

"One way or another that lad has to tell somebody." Matthew looked up staring at the blonde elder now fully clothed. "What happened to him while you guys were in the lock?" Arthur looked around the area and noticed Lovino returning towards them.

"Might as well tell the little fucker," Lovino grabbed his things and left the showers "But when we are back in the cell." Then he left leaving Matthew and Arthur to follow after him.

For therapy class, Mrs Brown took them to a larger room where service dogs and animals were there.

"Now class," Mrs Brown said brushing back a strand of hair. "Get in your groups and find your therapy animal. Matthew watched as he went straight to Arthur and Lovino. The three then met up with their other friends and so the six went into a room filled with what looked liked barn animals. Lovino and Antonio went to one stall where all sizes of turtles were held.

"AH! Lovi~ Senior Turtle was here all along!"

"No shit Sherlock! And don't throw them up in the air!"

"awwww oh look they're crawling up you~"

"shit. Get. Off. of. me. My cat can kill you bitches."

"wah! Don't be mean! Our cats love turtles."

"whatever."

Matthew chuckled at Lovino's panic apperance when twenty or so turtles actually leaped or slowly walked their way on him. Antonio is also cover in turtles too.

For Arthur and Francis they went to the rabbits petting and cuddling them.

"Ohononon daddy missed you so much!"

"Shut it Francis! Mint Bunny is not yours. He's mine! Yours is the big fat one over there."

"Aw my sweet little bunny! And Acelin is not fat! He's...fluffy"

"He's not fluffy!"

"Oui! He is! And why is your bunny green? That's not normal!"

"Leaving flying mint bunny alone! Don't listen to him love, daddy loves you."

"Oh ok so you the one who tainted his fur!"

"Oh shut up you stupid frog!"

Matthew walked away from the four and slowly strolled around the other stalls. They were pigs, dogs, cats, many other horses. Gilbert pulled on Matthew's arm dragging him away.

"Hey birdie I want you to meet someone!" Matthew wondered what he meant and soon Gilbert lead him to a bird house. A vet that was holding a hen peered over his shoulder.

"Hello Gilbert!"

"Hey Mike how he been?"

"Gilbird is been doing fine and keeps on wondering when you're coming to visit him."

"Great I have someone that wants to meet him." Matthew smiled as the vet led them to a medium size hen house where the hens and chicks where at. A pale yellow one that was hopping around noticed his master and flew up. Matthew laughed as Gilbert's head was turned into a nest. Gilbird snugged down and closed its eyes.

"Mattie this is Gilbird!" The little bird squeaked as his master picked him up from his head to his hands. Matthew watched as the little bird looked up back at him.

"Don't worry! Gilbird won't bite you! The guards yes, but to the gang? We're his family!"

"So I can touch him?"

"Yep! But only awesome people can cause it is the most awesomest animal as I am the most awesomest person!" Matthew rolled his eyes and stuck out a finger. Gently stroking it little head, Matthew felt more at ease.

"H-hello." The bird noticed his nervous and flew into Matthew hands. If Master likes them, then the little bird does too. Gilbird chripped in happiness and Gilbert only laughed.

"See? He likes you!" Matthew smiled and placed Gilbird back on Gilbert's head. The sliver hair was smooth and soon Gilbird went back to making his nest. Matthew smiled at the happy bird and looked at Gilbert. Their eyes meet and soon time stood still.

Matthew realized that Gilbert actually not a bad guy, and Gilbert noticed that Mattie's not really a crybaby as he thought in the first place. Matthew looked away and realized that guards were taking prisoners back to their cells.

"U-um Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"We gotta go..." Gilbert frowned and picked up Gilbird. Nugging him against his cheek Gilbert whispered as Matthew made his way to the door.

"I'll see you soon kay buddy?" Gilbird chirped sadly and was placed back in the hen house with the other chicks. The vet closed up the door and watched Gilbert slowly made his way back to the cells.

"Don't worry Gilbert! Gilbird will be fine." Gilbert smiled at the comfort and stood tall. Walking out Matthew noticed that behind those eyes showed a man that didn't want to let someone go.

"You know," Matthew started causing Gilbert to look at him "I have a bear at home, my brother is looking after him while I'm here. I miss him all the time." Gilbert nodded and wondered about something.

"Wait..then how come he's not here with you?" Matthew smiled and remembered a memory that happened not to long ago.

"My bear Kumajirou bit the officer as they dragged me out of my house. He's was trying to protect me. But sadly because of that, Kumajirou has to stay home with Alfred."

"I'm sorry man" Matthew shrugged "It's okay Alfred said that he'll send tapes and photos that I can put up in the cell."

With that being said they walked in silence.

Back at the cells, Lovino sat down on his bed as Arthur and Matthew sat on either side of him.

"So," Lovino began sucking in air. "What do you wanna know?" Matthew glupped and looked away.

"What happened while you guys were in the lock?" Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead trying to think of a good answer. But Lovino beat him to it.

"Screams. That's all that goes on there. Then when they stop, people start to claw at the walls, or bang or cause any sounds that echo throughout the night. The guards. Well, if they hear you do that, then they drag you out and place you in a torture room." Matthew looked straight at him with wide eyes.

"B-but...i thought-"

"That the electric shock therapy was all they had as maxim punishment?" Arthur finished taking rubbing his head together. "So did we, till we were placed in there ourselves."

Lovino nodded wincing at the memory. "The fucking warden will do anything to break you. I learned the hard and was placed in a torture room for almost nine hours. When I got back I had no idea what my face and body looked like afterwards but the look on Antonio's face." Rubbing his eyes Lovino continued. "I thought he was going to commit** a massacre** again."

Arthur nodded and finished his thought. "He wasn't the only one. I was in the same position as well. By the seventh day the four of us were begging god to get us out."

"When we were about to leave the warden stopped us." Arthur sucked in more air and continued. "He said _If I ever catch you here again, I make sure that you won't be standing anymore._" We bolted out of there."

Lovino pulled the cover to his face. "That's why Antonio's been on edge with those damn guards-

"Francis too. The warden hates the trio for no reason. To get at them, we suffer." Once that was told Matthew ran and hugged Arthur then Lovino. Standing up Matthew looked at both of them. "This is not a normal prison."

"I agree with you lad" Arthur said getting into bed. "The warden here will do anything to see anyone suffer."

"Will he kill?"

The question remained silent and all three sat up and looked at each other.

"Fuck...maybe it's a thought that no one wants to know."

"I don't know,"

"We have to be on guard whenever he's around." Arthur finished looking back at the other two. "we'll let the other's know tomorrow. Night."

"Night" Lovino and Matthew replied turning around in their beds. A voice on the intercom boomed over the wing.

"LIGHT"S OUT! TOMORROW WILL BE A SPECIAL DAY!" The voice shut off and soon guards were rooming around the wings. Matthew sighed and looked at the blank wall.

_The warden wouldn't kill for fun! Would he?" _

With that question in thought, Matthew fell asleep. Hoping that whatever happens tomorrow, will turn out alright.

**In the Office.**

The warden walked down the halls and slowly inspected each file that was on his desk. It was now lights out and the warden would rather have his hands dirty than look at files. Picking up one in particular the warden grinned a rustic smile.

"Well, looks like a do get to play after all."

He closed back up the files and shut out the light.

**Sorry for the long wait~**

**Woah! what is that warden doing?**

**Hey Guys! It's starting to get creepy here~ Anyway question time!**

**What's the warden planning?**

**Will Matthew see his brother and his bear again?**

**What's going on between Gilbert and Matthew?**

**Find out in the next chapters!**

**So school is starting in a couple of weeks and honestly I'm 50/50 on not going and wishing that summer would hurry up. But that's ok! **

**Anyway if you guys want to leave a comment then feel free to leave one down below!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Ciao~**


	5. UPDATE! Sorry guys!

I'm so sorry guys! I have writers block am i'm trying to write the next chapter! Please don't hate me! I'll try and undate as soon as I can!

I'm really sorry guys!


	6. Twisted Minds Chapter 5 or 6?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with a lot of stuff but i'm back so I give you ch.5!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! **

**I have been fighting writers block! :( **

**And I won somewhat so I tried really hard for this chapter to be a little more supense. **

**But please review!**

**Twisted minds**

Matthew couldn't sleep.

So far it has only been a month since his time at the prison and already he begins to feel that something wasn't right with WCP. For one thing, many prison gaurds wouldn't dare attack a crimminal less they were receiving a punishment as well.

But here,

The guards act like every pounding is the happiest moment of their lives.

Everything as Matthew could see was quiet, and dark. The moon from the overhead window was let in showing the white lines that streamed across the wing. Matthew could rememeber when he would sit outside watching the stars with Afled. But those moments with his brother would forever be in his brain. If anything Matthew was lucky not to be in death row.

Sighing Matthew tried to get to sleep, but unfortunately a loud sounding buzzer went off causing the whole wing to wake up.

"Aw FUCK!"

"It's too early!"

"Dammint! I was havin' the best dream ever!"

"AW SHUT IT FRANK!"

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP FUKERS!"

"Now Lovino that wasn't nice..."

"Man! Why morning!? WHY!?"

"HEY AWESOME PEOPLE WAKE UP ON THEIR OWN DAMN TIME!"

"Fusosososo! Time to wake up mi amigos!"

"Ohononon! Gilbert don't be such a grouch! You'll love my beauty as soon as I wipe my face~"

"Ew. Hell no Francis."

"OI! YOU BLOODY BASTARDS WITH YOUR TWIT HEADS! TURN THAT OFF!"

"Good morning my little bunny Arthur~"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. Francis"

"Morning Matttie!"

"Morning Gilbert."

"Good Morning Lovi~"

"Shut it Fucker! Good morning to you too Antonio."

The sound of lound doors banging against the wall cut off anyother commotion might have started. The warden walked in simleing as if his birthday was today.

"Today fellas," He annouced as guards behind him carried a man, "I have a little suprise for you."

He snapped his figures and suddenly guards from the open doors dragged out a man whose head was covered by a black bag.

Matthew had no idea what to expect but deep down, his gut was telling him that something bad was going to happen. But he wasn't the only one. Many of the other crimminals were left to wonder who was hiding in the black bag. This time Matthew was on his feet and at the bars along with Lovino and Arthur.

The Warden simled and lifted the black bag, causing many gasps and stares at to who it was. Matthew could only watch with widining eyes. There he was. Joe. Shackled and roped down to where he couldn't escape. His face was covered in brusies and cuts. Matthew wanted to throw up then and there.

"Now my childern, Joe here broke a rule. Now since that rule was broken, Joe here will have to recive punishment for it." Looking back at the man kneeling behind him, the warden bent down to meet his eye level. "Anything you would like to say?"

"..." With one swift movement Joe spat in the warden's eye resulting in riled up prsioners and cheers. The warden looked from the wing cells, back at Joe. Matthew simled chuckling at the person who almost killed him, stood up to the monster. But Matthew or anyone else was able to predict was happened next.

In one swift moment the warden held up his gun and placed it directly onto Joe's face.

_Bang_

Next thing that happened there was Joe lying on the floor covered in his own blood with a bullet hole in his face. Since the warden and Joe were in the middle, everyone was able to see what had happened.

Matthew gasped and grabbed onto Lovino who was closet to him. Lovino didn't have to say a word as he wrapped his arms around the Canadiain. Arthur gathered around them and soon the three of them turned away from the cell bars. Holding onto Lovino, Matthew began going a little hystraical.

"He killed him- I-i don- why?! What the hell! I don-"

Matthew felt as if his face as turned 180 and looking straight at him Lovino placed his hands on the former's shoulders.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down." Arthur watched from the bars as other gaurds began dragging out Joe's crew and placing them in the middle of the wing.

"Looks like Joe's not the only one going down..." Matthew looked up as blood splattered all over the lower cells. His cell just happen to be low enough where blood was painted. His face had a little steak of red but Matthew remianed shocked as others began to cry out for mercy and religion.

Then. It was silence.

The warden smiled and motioned two doctors. "Take this trash and dump it. Tell their familes that they all died of a diease spread throughout the prison.

The guards left and soon all the cellmates went back to waking up in the morning and acting as if nothing happened.

All except for Matthew.

Matthew stood as even his own friends got ready for breakfeast. _I don't believe it_ Matthew thought walking down with everyone else to the cafiertia. _That warden...something's not right_ sitting down, the small canadain watched as most crimminals were less talkative today than usal.

"Looks like what happened this morning is taking a toll on everyone." Turning around Matthew noticed Gilbert walking up with two trays of food.

"I know...i don't know what to say now..." Sitting down Gilbert nodding and began to eat. Francis joined later nursing a brusied face with an angry Authur in tow.

"Next time you stupid bastard! Don't piss off the cook!"

"But I didn't know she/he was gonna smack me with a spoon!"

"Mrs. Helga is a _woman_ twit! get it right!"

"...that mole on her cheek threw me off-"

_smack_!

Francis. Meet Athur's hand. Hand. Meet Francis face.

Matthew rolled his eyes and started to eat a little of the food in front of him. Lovino and Antonio arrived a second later but without any fighting between them.

"So," Antonio started off after a while of slience. "What now?"

"What now?" Arthur complained stabbing his fork on the tray. "Just sit here and take it! That warden loves to tourtue us and whatever we say goes straight to the dumpster!"

Matthew suddenly nopt feeling hungry anymore looked up at the group. "Whatever the reason was...NO one shouldn't have to die unless it was their time to go." Glancing back down, his violent eyes created a single tear that slid down his face.

"I should know...i took the life of a man...now i'm here to always remember his last moments."

Matthew stood up and dashed away from the table with a few heads turning and whispering about it.

Gilbert groaned and pushed his plate away. "Fuck, its not like he knew the bastard..." Lovino said leaning back on his seat. "Don't see why he's getting emotional over a dead guy."

Gilbert was about to reply when two gaurds walked past their table talking about this morning events and a few other things that shocked the whole group.

"Man that Joe Dillans is one fucked up guy!"

"Man who knew that their would be a connection with the Williams kid to him!"

"Well Dave, remember that beating that happened a few weeks ago? The one with awesome-jackass kicking the hell out of the warden's guy?!"

"Yeah I rememeber that! The warden sent Joe out to see what that newcomer was like...Turns out Joe only got a few punches when that albino freak jumped on him."

"Gilbert that's when you came to save Matthew..." Arthur whispered only to be shushed by everyone else.

"Yeah the warden wasn't too happy, so when Joe got back to his cell a couple of us guys went to get him. Been in the Lock for the rest of his last days before being sentenced out in the wing today."

"Man tough break for the jock...Say wasn't he suppposed to be realase today?"

"Yeah back to his wife whose got two girls and a 3 year boy. One girl if 10 and the other 5."

"Gezz not the way to break a family-"

"You wanna know what the worse part is?"

This time Gilbert who was the closet to them leaned in the hear the last few parts.

"The only reason Joe agreed to what the warden wanted him to do was because the warden sent out a few people to burn down the house and kill his family."

"_what"_

"Sad thing is, when Joe was killed, the warden put up the carmeras on the web and told the wife to watch the special show at 8:05"

"But Joe was-"

"Murdered at 8:07"

The gaurds walked away leaving a stunned tabled edgeing in their seats.

"Fuck" Lovino first said trying to grasp out what he had just heard. "This guys insane!" Antonio nodded and started to wrap his arms around the Italian.

"This guy is smart...letting all those suffer and he will watch with a saditic smile."

"But if the murder happened on the website then the wife mustv'e reported it!" Francis said looking back at his group. "But why would anyone get a joy from this!"

"Not to metion-" Arthur cut in, "Joe's family was going to get him this morning at 8:10. the earliest time for any immate to get out."

Gilbert rosed to his seat and leaned in to the others. "Whatever is said here can not be repeated to anyone except for Mattie! This is serious guys. The warden knows he's not feared and so will try and break everyone here! We have to be on our guard." With that being said Gilbert to go look for Matthew.


	7. Wrong Turn

**Hey guys! Hope you're having a great summer!**

**Ch. 6 or whatever chapter this is now is up!**

**And! Broken minds will be updated! So if you want come check it out!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

**Wrong Turn**

Gilbert sreached high and low for Matthew. He checked the bathrooms, cells, other rooms, and no Matthew.

"Dammit!" Gilbert groaned burying his hands into his face. It was now noon and lunch was about to start. "If I can't find Birdie, then I don't know where to look next."

By this time he was in the vents.

How did he get there? Even the Author has no clue.

Suddenly there was a chatter and Gilbert being nosy decided to see what was going on. Crawling through the vent, Gilbert started to hear various conversations as he peered into the open vents.

From where he was, nobody could see the albino, that being the vents were actually on top of the ceiling.

But nether-less, Gilbert could see them. Looking down, he could see that the room he was above was the vising center.

"Where is?" Gilbert muttered to himself looking around for Matthew. "Maybe he's here."

Sure enough, there was Matthew sitting across the table from a dirty blonde hair man with a polar bear next to him.

Gilbert could see that an open vent was right above them, and being Gilbert he went there.

As he got closer, Gilbert could hear the voices of Matthew and the other man.

"So then I was like 'No DUDE! The baby coming now! That's when the lady said it was actually her book report!" the other laughed which made his voice loud and a bit obnoxious. Gilbert thought he reminded him as an American.

"So Afled, how are you? I haven't been able to write lately so-"

"DUDE MY LIFE IS GREAT! I have the whole house to myself! Kumajirou is in great hands!"

Matthew sighed and glared at the Afled. "I highly doubt that-

"Of course he's in great hands! Just look at me! I'm the hero!" The bear, who has been quiet all this time punches Alfred.

"Stop being mean to my master. Master, I miss you." Matthew smiled and reached out a hand. Kumajirou was about to extend his when there was a click of a gun and a red dot on Matthew's face.

Pulling back, Matthew relaxed as the gun was put down.

"I don't know when I'll be back, it might take years." The bear nodded and sadly slumped to the ground.

Afled noticed the bear's distressed mood and tried to pick him up. The bear decided to hit the American.

Kumajirou: 2 Alfred: 0

"OW!" Alfred yelled clutching his head as a bump started to grow. "You didn't have to hit that hard."

Matthew rolled his eyes and watched as Kumajirou shrugged and went back to doing nothing.

"Only master can pick me up." Alfred grumbled and sulked. Matthew sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"So, anything interesting happening lately? Someone that you have your eyes on or what?" Alfred asked leaning back in the chair. Matthew smiled and looked down.

"Actually, there is someone." Alfred's eyes widened and he leaned forward instantly.

"No WAY! My little brother's in love!" Matthew's eyes were wide and in embarrassment.

This was because Alfred decided to yell out his sentence. From above the ceiling Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he leaned in a bit closer.

_Matthew likes someone? Already? _Gilbert thought looking down at the table where Matthew was sitting._ There aren't any guys here that notice him except _Gilbert's eyes widened as he came to a realization _the gang._

"Hahahah! Dude! Whose sweetheart did you become?!" Matthew sighed and slumped a bit.

"I don't have a sweetheart. But I'm in a group now. And there's this one guy that, I don't know. Makes me feel...noticed."

Up above the vents Gilbert's heart seemed to soften. But he growled quietly and quickly harden his heart. _NO WAY HEART!You and I! Me made a pact!Never to FALL IN LOVE! THAT'S THE AWESOME'S ME'S WAY!_ _And besides! _Gilbert looked down sightly, _It's not like you and I can be more than friends. I may...feel something. _

Back on ground, Alfred and Kumajirou pressed on.

"Go on! Tell us what he looks like! Is he treating you ok? He better be!"

"Alfred, Gilbert is not hurting me." Matthew said playing with the hem of his shirt. "If fact, he saved me from a nasty fight awhile ago. At first I thought he was a jerk, always saying how 'I'M AWESOME AND YOU NOT LOSERS!' and I'm sitting there thinking oh just shut up."

Alfred laughed and Gilbert couldn't help but to laugh as well, just in a quiet way.

Smiling brighter Matthew continued.

"Not only that! But Gilbert helped me fit into prison here a lot better than I thought it would be. He helped me get noticed and now? I have five friends! Five Alfred! And they're here on murder charges as well and-

"Yay. Making friends with killers."

_smack_

"OW!"

"Stop interrupting."

"It's okay Kumajirou. Anyway there's-" Matthew began talking about the gang and what had been going on. Alfred, now looking at his brother can see some of the changes on him.

Matthew wasn't a shy young boy anymore. He became a man.

Making friends without his big brother's help.

Alfred sighed and rubbed his head. "You know Mattie, it seems as if you like prison." Looking back, Alfred got a shocking response.

"Alfred this is not a normal prison. It. is. Hell." Alfred laughed and watched as his brother's face turned from terror to annoyance.

"It's not funny Alfred." The other calmed down and threw his hands up.

"Ok I give! So far, you've made friends! You're still in one piece and!" Leaning in Alfred loudly whispered for Matthew and Gilbert from above could hear.

"You're in love with that Gilbert guy." Matthew's face turned many shades of red. Shaking his red, Matthew yelled out his older brother.

"I'm not IN LOVE with Gilbert! I just- I-I like him as a friend!"

"Pssssh! Yeah right!" Alfred exclaimed. "You totally like him more than a friend! You just don't know it yet!"

"I-I I don't know what you mean-"

Going back to Gilbert, the albino was in a state of shock.

For one thing, Matthew was starting to like him. Problem is?

Ever since that fight accident with Joe, Gilbert started to like him more than a friend..

Banging his head against the open vent Gilbert starting cursing in German.

"Dammit! I can't love him!"

CRASH!

Hey it's the Author! I'm gonna tell you what just happened to Gilbert.

You see, Gilbert banged his head against the open vent.

Two things happened.

Gilbert fell out of the vent.

He landed on the table where Matthew and Alfred and the polar bear were at.

Anyway on with the story!

"G-Gilbert!" Hearing his name called out, Gilbert looked up and saw a blurry vision of a blonde man.

"Francis? What the hell did you do to your hair?" Gilbert slurred and looked over at the other side.

Gilbert's vision became clear and he was now staring back at the older man the Matthew was talking too.

"Who the hell are you?" The other boy asked, the polar bear on the other hand was standing and watching to see what the third human would do next.

Back with Matthew, after recovering from being seen as Francis, Matthew just realized that Alfred had asked Gilbert who he was.

"Oh maple..." Matthew groaned and smiled as Gilbert rose to his feet.

Leaning closer to the other boy Gilbert threw back his head. Bellowing out.

"I AM THE AWESOME GILBERT!I AM SO AWESOME THAT NOT EVEN YOUR FACE CAN BE AS AWESOME AS MINE!" To prove himself, Gilbert decided to grab Matthew.

"ONLY AWESOME PEOPLE CAN TALK AND ROLL WITH THE AWEOSME ME! LIKE BRIDIE! KESESESESESE!

Matthew wanted to die.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. The guards having just realized that Gilbert fell out of the vent tackled down the Albino. Gilbert soften his grip on the Canadian and pushed Matthew out of the way so when the dust cleared, only Gilbert would be the one in cuffs.

Standing up, Matthew looked at Gilbert with an uneasy expression. "G-Gilbert! Where did-"

Gilbert smiled and pointed at the ceiling with made many of the guards heads and prisoners including visitors look up.

Sure enough there was a open vent with the cover ripped out. The cover was now on the ground a few inches away from Matthew's table.

Sighing, Matthew looked at the albino again and narrowed his eyes. "Of course. Only you would do that Gilbert."

In response Gilbert shrugged. Alfred now turning his attention towards the newcomer noticed that his baby brother was actually talking to a criminal. And Matthew was being noticed!

"Woah dude!" Alfred called out throwing his hands up. "You the guy that-"

BANG!

Cringing, everybody in the room looked at the shooter. As a new hole was placed on the ceiling, the warden stood there holding a rifle over his shoulder. Walking up to Gilbert, the warden look at him.

"What are you doing here Gilbert?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes and responded back coldly.

"Just seeing a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then where is your visitor?" The warden looked around to see if anybody was going to vouch for the Albino. Matthew groaned hoping that a miracle would happen quick. But no one came up.

Gilbert cussed quietly as the warden smiled a wicked grin.

"He's not here Gilbert." Gilbert noticed that he wasn't going to lie himself out of this situation.

But just as the warden as about to cuff him, a voice shouted off in the distance.

"GILBERT!" A rough german voice roared as the man who had it stomped up to the trio. A young man in his twenties, blonde and icy blue eyes stood in front of them. To Matthew, the man before him was terrifying. But to Gilbert...

"WEST!" Gilbert threw himself around the man causing the two to fall on the ground.

"Get off of me Gilbert!"

"AW! West came to see me!" Pulling the Albino off the warden looked dead into the eyes of the other man.

"Who are you?"

"I am Officer Ludwig Beilschmidt. I am sure you have see me here many times before." The warden's smile dimmed and looked away. Ludwig however never took his eyes off the warden.

Matthew was beginning to feel very scared of even being in the sights of the newcomer. The warden growled and placed Gilbert in an open seat.

"He's yours till dinner time." With that the warden went and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Gilbert turned to look at Matthew, "hey Birdie that's Alfred? He's very loud."

Matthew couldn't help but laugh. A guard came up to him and told Matthew that his visiting hours were done. Walking back to the table where Alfred and Kumajirou were, Matthew couldn't help but think that Gilbert and the other man Ludwig were somehow related to each other.

Just before leaving, Alfred handed him photos of Kumajirou "Told ya I remembered!" And Matthew was walked back to his cell.

Looking over his shoulder, Matthew could see that Gilbert had a smile on his face as he laughed and talked to the man across from him.

Smiling, Matthew went back to his cell.

**Hey guys! What a chapter! So now the ice is melting a bit on both hearts and who knows? Maybe now Gilbert and Matthew might be closer than ever! Turn in for the next chapter!**

**Please feel free to comment down below and review! **

**It would be cool to hear what my readers might want to see what happens next!**

**Ciao~**


	8. Learning the Trade

**HEY EVERYONE! I am so sorry that I didn't update in the past month! School is actually loading me with work and now that I have an extra job I'm gonna be really late posting up chapters! Just wanna let you guys know in advance in case you guys get worried. **

Anyway so on with the story!

**Learning the Trade**

Matthew was shoved back into his cell by the guard earlier. Walking towards his bed Matthew started to sort through his pictures that Afled gave him.

There were photos mostly of Kumajirou and some pictures with Afled in them.

Matthew groaned realizing that he had nothing to put the pictures up with.

"I can help mother-fucker."

Looking up, Matthew noticed Lovino standing over him. Lovino raised an eyebrow and started to sit next to Matthew.

"Um..." Matthew began watching Lovino's trail his eyes towards the pictures in his hands. "Thank you."

Lovino waved him off looking at the bars. "It's not a fucking problem." Looking back Lovino stood and this time went to his own bed.

Sticking a hand underneath the matteress, Lovino pulled out a wad of tape. Matthew's eyes widened.

"How did you-

"I stole it from the fucking Arts and Crafts room. I have some pictures I want to hang up too." Narrowing his eyes Lovino glared at the floor. "But I keep on forgetting."

Matthew smiled and waited until Lovino sat back down with him. The two began to place their pictures on their own walls. Matthew was finished and looked over to see how Lovino was doing.

Matthew's eyes widened to find that only one picture stood on Lovino's wall.

"Lovino? I though-"

"I have more dumbass!" The other snapped causing Matthew to step back. "I like this one the best."

Matthew walked over and began looking at the picture.

There was a young boy being held by an older looking man, possibly in his thirties. A woman stood next to him, eyes brown, holding a small bundle. Besides the newborn, all three were smiling.

"This was before everything went to hell." Lovino said quietly looking away. "I take after my father while my younger brother took my mother's personality."

Lovino slowly sat down and looked at the bed across from him. "We were so happy."

Matthew followed his step and sat down beside him. "What happened?" Lovino gazed at him and went back to the bed for his staring.

"I guess it started when the day after that picture was taken. My brother Feliciano was just born, so everyone had to see the _bundle of joy._

_Aw look at him!_

_ My Rosa! He is a beauty!"_

_A young Lovino age three watched from behind the opened door as women began to cuddle and coo the newborn. Lovino didn't understand. What was so special about the baby? All he can do is sleep, cry, eat, and wet himself. _

_Walking in, Lovino seemed to draw attention to one of the ladies in the room. The woman looked at him in disgust and sneered at the boy._

"_What are you doing here! Go away Lovino!" Rosa, Lovino's mother looked over the woman's shoulder and saw that her eldest son had appeared. _

_Motioning with her hand, Rosa smiled. "Don't listen to her Lovi, come here sweetie."_

_Lovino waddled and soon at his mother's beside. Rosa, was tired but overjoyed that her two sons were here. Holding the bundle in one arm Rosa patted the open space next to her on the bed. "Come sit here my Lovi." Lovino blushed and pouted at his nickname but obeyed and soon heaved himself onto the bed with the help of a woman close-by._

_Rosa brushed away a fabric on the newborn, revealing his face, "Lovi, this is Feliciano. We'll call him Feli." Lovino nodded and hestionaly reached out a hand to gently brush his brother's face. _

"_Mama," Lovi whispered. "Why won't he wake up?" Rosa giggled and used her free hand to pull her son in closer. _

"_My dear Lovi, all babies can do is sleep. When he is a bit older, you can play with him, but for now, let him sleep." Lovino nodded and rested his head on his mother, falling into a deep sleep._

"But I don't understand," Matthew said once the flashback end. "How was that hell?"

Lovino growled and glared at Matthew. "I wasn't finished yet fucker! After six months my mother fell ill. Doctors said that she wasn't going to live much longer. She died a week after the doctors told her what she had."

_Lovino stood in front of his mother's grave clenching his tiny fists. Many people were at his mother's funeral, all whispering and talking among themselves. _

"_Did you hear what..._

"_There was nothing doctors could do..._

"_Their father hasn't spoken in the past few days..._

"_What about Feliciano?_

"_What's going to happen to him?_

"_Hope Lovino joins his mother soon..."_

"_Heard that Lovino was alone with her...  
_

"_I heard he killed his mother..._

"_Daniel is heart-broken, having to deal with a monster..._

_Lovino wanted to scream at those people and tell them to shut up. But somehow he couldn't knowing that his mother would disapprove. Crying can be heard and Lovino ran to where the sound came from._

_Lovino ran to his father who was trying to get his younger brother to calmed down. _

"_Ssssh my sweet Feli. Poppa's here." Lovino grabbed on to his father pants leg, pulling on it gently._

"_Poppa?" Daniel looked down at his eldest son, glaring at the boy._

"_Quiet! Can't you see your brother is trying to sleep! Useless..." Dani kicked away from Lovino hands and walked away. _

_Lovino felt his eyes burn, but quietly brushed them away. Lovino walked back to where his mother's grave was and pressed his head against the cold stone._

_This time, Lovino didn't try holding back his tears anymore. _

_Three years later._

"_Veh! Poppa! Poppa! Look what I did!" Daniel stopped from his work and walked in the living room where his sons were. Feliciano held up a picture with messy scribbles and zing-zags. Daniel smiled and held up the picture._

"_Well whata you know! We have an artist in this family!" Feliciano smiled and went back to his drawings. Daniel noticed that only Feliciano was in the living room._

_Frowning Daniel told Feliciano that he would be right back. Walking to the boy's shared room, Daniel opened the door revling Lovino._

_Lovino sat on his bed looking at his mother's last picture. Daniel frowned and ripped the picture away._

_Lovino looked up frightened. "Why in fuck's sake are you not with your brother!" Daniel whispered grabbing the boy roughly on his arm. "God Dammit Lovino! I told you to stay with your brother! You never listen to me!" _

_Lovino gasped as the pain on his arm continued to tighten. "He seemed fine Poppa! I just-_

"_You never do anything right!" Daniel raised his other hand to strike Lovino's face. "Dammit Lovino!"_

_Daniel let go and dropped Lovino on the ground. "I'm s-s-sorry i-i-"_

"_Shut up." Daniel growled walking away. "ungrateful little brat." Lovino stood up clutching his arm and trying not to cry. Walking towards the bathroom, Lovino washed himself up and walking into the living room._

_Feliciano looked up and saw his brother. "Veh~ There you are! What happened to your arm?" Lovino looked down at his now coloring arm, rolling his eyes, Lovino replied "I hit my arm against the door Feli. I'm okay." _

_Feliciano smiled and continued drawing Loving sat on his knees watching his younger brother, out of the corner of his eye, Lovino could see his father watching from the shadowed hallway._

_A year later._

_Lovino sighed as the clock read six, his brother would be home from his friends house today. Untying the apron, Lovino looked at his artwork, a cake sitting on the shelf. Smiling to himself Lovino stepped down from the stool and started to clean up his mess._

_Suddenly his body began to spasm out of control. The cake he made was knocked over falling on the floor. His arms and legs were not responding to his brain. Lovino was terrified laying on the title floor spasming uncontrollably. Footsteps were heard and he heard his father tsk at the sight._

"_My my, you are on the floor and with the cake as well?" Holding up a bag, Daniel sneered. "Good thing I can cover for your screw ups!" Dropping the bag on a counter, Daniel picked up a roller and started making his way towards the boy. Picking up on his shoulder Daniel carried his son to his room. _

_Placing him on the bed, Lovino tried to run but his attack wouldn't let him go anywhere. Daniel smiled and started to undo his belt. _

"_I think it's time for you to finally get what you deserved. My sweet little whore." Lovino watched terrified as his father began to-_

Lovino stopped and realized that he was back in reality. Matthew at this time was watching his friend as he explained his story. But Lovino stopped and began to tear up.

Matthew reached out a hand softly brushing against his skin, "Lov-

Lovino smacked his hand away and crawled away from Matthew. Matthew was shocked, Lovino started to whimper and shake.

Matthew reached out again "What-

"STOP! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Matthew pulled back completely and stood up. "Lov-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SAID GET AWAY! STOP!" Lovino began to scream at the top of his lungs causing some of the other criminals to look into the cell. Arthur had just walked in with a guard and noticed this.

Arthur ran towards Lovino. Holding him tightly, Matthew watched as Lovino squirmed his way out of Arthur's grip and crawled into a corner. Arthur looked at Matthew, narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell did you do!" Matthew looked back at the brit.

"Me? I didn't do anything! Lovino started telling me his story and all of the sudden this happens!"

Arthur cursed himself and looked at the guard who just walked away. Growling Arthur shoved Matthew out of the cell.

"Find Antonio. NOW!" Matthew did not needed to be told twice and ran off to where the Spaniard might be at this hour.

When he reached the courtyard there Matthew spotted Antonio and Francis playing a game of soccer with other criminals.

Running at the field Matthew began to scream. "Antonio!"

The said man looked up.

And was hit by a soccer in the side of the head.

Matthew ran to the fallen man and pulled him up.

"Ah. Gracias. Matthew!" Antonio laughed rubbing the back of his neck, I should be more careful." Antonio went on and on about his minor mistake but Matthew didn't want to waste anymore time, so he just cuts to the chase.

"Antonio, shut up for a minute and listen. Lovino needs you right now."

Antonio stopped talking and grabs Matthew's shirt, Francis who was watching from a distance catches up with other two. Antonio leans in and Matthew couldn't even look him in the eye.

"What happened to my Lovi?" Antonio demanded and Matthew noticed that his laid-back personality had changed to a sinister outlook.

Matthew point to the main building and whispered. "I-In t-the c-c-cells." Antonio dropped him and dashes off, ignoring the other player's calls and screams. Francis helps Matthew stand on his two feet.

"What has happened to our friend Lovi?" Matthew explained and soon the two ran inside to catch up with the Spaniard.

Matthew and Francis had reached the cell just in time as Arthur had run out. Lovino was still screaming and Matthew rushes in.

There was Antonio holding on to Lovino and whispering things that Matthew couldn't hear. Lovino's screams had calmed down and soon enough everything was quiet. Antonio looked up at Matthew and realized that the poor boy was about to pass out from fear.

"No need to worry now, I'll take care of Lovi~" Antonio's cheerful self and come back to life and Matthew didn't know to either to relived to a bit scared.

Suddenly a loud, certain someone decides to join in.

"Kesesesese! What the hell did I miss?" Gilbert stood outside the cell with his smirk on his face, but seeing Lovino made him frown.

"Damn who did it this time?" Arthur sighed and pointed to Matthew. "Mattie did it but he had no idea. Poor boy doesn't really know us that well and don't blame him!"

Matthew smiled and Arthur smiled back. Antonio cleared his throat which had the others look at him.

Lovino was leaning into the Spaniard, eyes dull and blurred as if he wasn't in reality at all. Matthew felt really guilty now since this whole ordeal was his fault.

"A-Antonio I'm really sorry." Matthew tried to apologize and Antonio smiled. "It's okay, you didn't know."

Suddenly the bell had rung, singling the start of dinner. Francis led everybody out of the room except for Antonio and Lovino.

"We'll steal something back." Antonio nodded and waved as the other four made their way down to dinner.

** At dinner**

Matthew could tell that as soon as they had sat down, the rest of the group was wanting to know what had happened. So Matthew did tell them, making sure that everyone was listening and wasn't interrupting.

"So then when Francis and I came in the cell, there was Antonio holding Lovino." Matthew finishes looking at his friends.

They seemed to have been in deep thought and it was Arthur who had spoken first. "Well lad, there was nothing you could have done. Antonio's the only one to calm down Lovino. It's not your fault."

Matthew nodded and picked at his food. "I guess but-

"Hey birdie don't worry! This happened to all of us!" Gilbert said putting his whole packaged food inside his clothes. "Antonio's known Lovino a long time, so he knows this stuff more than we do."

"Yes that is true, the last time it happened was with me, and Lovino punched me so hard when I was trying to calm him down, that I had a black eye for three weeks!" Francis cried and Arthur nodded at his statement. "I remember that, I had to treat you for it." Francis looked at the brit with a smirk.

"But you_**love**_ me~"

"**Hell** no!"

"Ohononon!" Matthew rolled his eyes and watched the two bicker in front of him. Gilbert laughed and nudged Matthew in the elbow.

"But Mattie, it's really ok. Lovino will be fine by tomorrow, for now, you two get to share a cell with us!"

Arthur stopped talking to glare at the albino. "yay. I love spending time with you twits!"

But of course, Francis took that sarcasm as love. Francis then glopmed Arthur showering him with kisses and hugs.

Arthur was showering him with punches and kicks.

Matthew looked away only to see that no one had been through the steel doors. Gilbert noticed and placed a hand on the other's back.

"Hey. Living with the awesome me is fun! You'll love it!"

Matthew smiled weakly and looked back at the couple in front of him.

That night, as Gilbert had said, Arthur and Matthew were to switch cells with Antonio. Matthew watched as Lovino was huddled in blankets, unmoving, with eyes dull and his mind far away.

"The poor lad." Arthur commented and bid goodnight to their best friend. Lovino never looked up.

Matthew said goodbye and followed Arthur to the Bad Touch Trio's cell. Francis was outside and motioned the two men in.

When Matthew first walked in, he could clearly tell who had which side of the cell. On the left had an unmade bed, with clothes over the floor, and a few german words embedded on the wall. On the right was a bunk bed, the bottom had pictures of different sex positions and the top was neat with a guitar resting on it.

Gilbert was lying on his bed on the left, staring up at the ceiling. Looking over he motioned Matthew to come sit next to him. Matthew sat down, looking at the man who rolled over on his stomach.

"So Mattie!" Gilbert said looking ahead of the other pair now arguing about who was getting which bed. "Was that Alfred? In the visitors center?"

Matthew looked at Francis and Arthur who decided that hitting Francis with Antonio's guitar was a good idea.

"Yes," Matthew replied. "Who was that man that covered your butt earlier?" Gilbert laughed and looked at Matthew.

"Aw that's West! My little Bruder! Complete opposite of me! Kid's dating Lovino's younger brother! I think he wants to marry him."

Matthew laughed and leaned into Gilbert. "So if those two get married then-

"Yup! Lovino and I will be IN-LAWS! Kesesese!" Matthew laughed and looked at the other couple realizing that Arthur had won the fight.

Francis was on the ground clutching his head.

"This is not funny!" Francis cries out crawling to the lower bed, "I thought you and I can have some _alone_ time."

"Pssh!" Arthur snipped turning over at his side. "The only _alone _time you'll get is with **yourself**!"

Gilbert sat up and rolled his eyes at the duo. "Ever since i've known Francis, Arthur is the only one who can take off Francis charm.

Matthew rolled his eyes as well and stood up. "Well I'll take the floor then." Gilbert stood up and pushed Matthew down on the bed.

"No Birdie! I'll take it." Matthew was shocked and watched as Gilbert grabbed the extra bedding sheets from Francis bed and placed them on the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell ya! And besides!" Gilbert looked up to Matthew and froze. Matthew's eyes ever violent gazed into Gilbert's velvet. The world around them stood still and the only thing that Gilbert could see was Matthew.

Inside his head, Gilbert realizes that maybe, just maybe, Matthew means something a little more than friends.

Matthew pressed on his question. "And besides?" Gilbert shook his head, causing the moment to break and look at Matthew. "Wha-

"You were saying and besides?" Matthew said to jog the other's memory. Gilbert played it off and placed a hand behind his head.

"Oh! And besides-" Gilbert smirks "Only the awesome me is awesome enough to sleep on cold stone floors!"

Matthew gives Gilbert a blank looked and slowly smiles. "Thank you Gilbert." Matthew then turns around and slowly falls asleep.

Gilbert watches Matthew and wonders about the man.

What about him makes Gilbert feel uneasy?

Why does Matthew need to be protected by him all the time?

What the** hell** was he feeling?

Sighing Gilbert turns his back towards Matthew and closes his eyes, letting the memory of violent eyes take his mind away.

**So whata you know! We finally know a little about Lovino's past and looked into Gilbert's mind a bit! **

**More to come on Iron Bars!**


	9. Update! Note from the Author

**So I started watching old shows again and I got hooked unto Young Justice: Invasion.**

**I got so fascinated with Blue Beetle that I started thinking about how a OC be with him.**

**Now I know what you are thinking...**

**This girl is posting about some new story and not the one she has now! **

**As much as I love writing about Hetalia, I'm am having writer's block on Iron Bars and Broken Minds that maybe if I were to not think about them and write something else, then I can get a clear head about what I want to write.**

**So I'm sorry for this but I'm not going to abandon what I started. **

**I'll keep posting new chapters but they will be slow updates. **

**So that's all I have to say and if you want, please feel free to PM me if you have any questions about anything with what is going on now. **

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
